ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goop (Prime Timeline)
Goop is the Nexomnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Appearance Ben as Goop Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Goop Albedo's Goop look just like Ben's Goop, just he was red instead of green. Gwen as Goop Gwen's Goop had a more feminine appearance, and she was pink instead of green. Her Omnitrix was pink with a cat logo rim. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Nexomnitrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His body adopts a slimy texture as it melts into a puddle. The puddle turns green and slowly builds itself into a humanoid shape as two four-fingered arms and two legs grow out of his body. A swirly-shaped head forms out of the center of the body and two green eyes form on his face. A white UFO-shaped device appears above his head and the Nexomnitrix symbol pops out of his chest. Goop holds his arms out in front of him, posing heroically, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Goop is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. Goop is able to generate and even shoot slime from any part of his body. The slime he generates can either be acidic or adhesive. He can shoot it in continuous streams similar to a water hose or in blob like projectiles. Goop is capable of making himself and his touch acidic at will. Goop's acid is able to dissolve a large variety of materials. Goop can stretch, bend and deform himself in any way shape or form. Goop can regenerate and rebuild himself with ease. Goop possesses enhanced strength. Goop can increase the impact power of his attacks by stretching himself backwards and using the recoil to launch enemies with a single punch. Goop can change his density depending on his desire. Equipment Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to change his shape, form, length width, and height at will, as well as granting Goop the ability to fly. If Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix can immediately generate a new one. With his Anti-Gravity Projector, Goop has enough strength to dismantle a Techadon robot from the inside and effortlessly subdue Magister Prior Gilhil, someone who could easily overpower an armored Kevin. Goop has even defeated both Gwen and Kevin in combat with his both his strength and slime. Goop can control and launch his Anti-Gravity Projector at enemies to attack them, the edges being razor-sharp. Weaknesses Goop is limited to his Anti-Gravity Projector controlling his body. If it is separated from him by more than two feet, or turned off, Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects it. He can only struggle to move, while he cannot change shape or make appendages to move without his Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. Goop cannot reform if being continuously attacked. Because of his slime body, Goop's Nexomnitrix symbol could be easily pulled off, reverting Goop to normal and removing the Nexomnitrix from the user. But since Ben can remove the Nexomnitrix symbol on Goop, which eliminates this weakness. History Appearances